1. Preparation of Hydrocarbon Star Polymers
Star polymers derived from unsaturated hydrocarbon monomers, such as styrene, butadiene and isoprene, have been obtained by preparing lithium-terminated "living" polymers via anionic polymerization and then coupling the "living" polymer chains by reacting them with various polyfunctional linking agents. This has usually produced hydrocarbon star polymers with relatively few (3-12) arms. Hydrocarbon star polymers with a larger number of arms (e.g., 15-56) have been obtained by sequential anionic polymerization of difunctional monomers (e.g., divinylbenzene) with monofunctional monomers (e.g., styrene) or with monomers that behave as monofunctional monomers (e.g., isoprene). Both methods of preparing hydrocarbon star polymers have been reviewed by B. J. Bauer and L. J. Fetters in Rubber Chem. and Technol. (Rubber Reviews for 1978), Vol. 51, No. 3, pp 406-436 (1978).
A. Aoki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,881 (1981), prepared styrene/butadiene "living" polymers by anionic polymerization and then coupled them by reaction with silicon tetrachloride to produce a 4-arm star polymer having a silicon core in Example 4.
H. T. Verkouw, U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,042 (1980), prepared a polybutadiene "living" polymer by anionic polymerization and then prepared a silicon-containing 3-arm star by reacting the "living" polymer with .gamma.-glycidoxypropyltrimethoxysilane in Example 5.
R. Milkovich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,029 (1983), prepared a hydrocarbon star polymer having 10 arms of 2 kinds. Of the 10 arms, 5 were a diblock copolymer of polystyrene (Mn=12,300) and polyisoprene (Mn=52,450). The other 5 arms were polyisoprene (Mn=52,450). The hydrocarbon star polymer was prepared by charging sec-butyllithium, then styrene, them more sec-butyllithium, then isoprene, then divinylbenzene at a mole ratio of divinylbenzene to sec-butyllithium initiator of 5.5:1. Subsequent reaction of the "living" lithium sites in the core with carbon dioxide or ethylene oxide produced carboxylic acid or hydroxyl groups respectively in the core in Example 2.
T. E. Kiovsky, U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,893 (1978), suggested reacting lithium-terminated "living" polymers derived from diene monomers (e.g., butadiene or isoprene) with divinylbenzene to form a 4-25 arm star polymer and then reacting the (still living) star polymer with the same or a different monomer to grow further polymer chains from the core. Thus, star polymers having two kinds of arms were proposed in Col. 5, lines 40-58.
W. Burchard and H. Eschway, U.S. Pat. No. 3.975,339 (1976), reacted a mixture of 50% divinylbenzene and 50% ethylvinylbenzene in toluene with n-butyllithium to produce a polydivinylbenzene microgel having 270 active lithium-carbon bonds per molecule. This was subsequently reacted with styrene to produce a star polymer having 270 arms, each arm having a weight average molecular weight of 17,500 in Example 1.
H. Eschway, M. L. Hallensleben and W. Burchard, Die Makromolekulare Chemie, Vol. 173, pp 235-239 (1973), describe the anionic polymerization of divinylbenzene using butyllithium to produce soluble "living" microgels of high molecular weight. These microgels were then used to initiate polymerization of other monomers to produce star polymers. The number of arms depended on the number of active sites in the "living" microgel, which in turn depended on the mole ratio of divinylbenzene to butyllithium initiator. To avoid gellation it was necessary to work at low concentrations (e.g., 2.5% in benzene).
H. Eschway and W. Burchard, Polymer, Vol. 16, pp 180-184 (March, 1975), prepared a star polymer having 67 polystyrene arms and 67 polyisoprene arms by sequential anionic polymerization of styrene, divinylbenzene and isoprene. Low concentrations of monomer were used to avoid gellation.
2. Preparation of Acrylic Star Polymers
In contrast to hydrocarbon star polymers (which may be prepared having different arm sizes, different numbers of arms and even with two different kinds of arms attached to the same core), acrylic star polymers have been available only in a limited variety of structures.
G. W. Andrews and W. H. Sharkey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,924 (1982), prepared acrylic star polymers having 3 or 4 hydroxyl-terminated arms by coupling acetal-ended, "living" poly(methyl methacrylate) with 1,3,5-tris(bromomethyl)benzene or 1,2,4,5-tetrabis(bromomethyl)benzene.
O. W. Webster, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,417,034 (Nov. 22, 1983) and 4,508,880 (Apr. 2, 1985), and W. B. Farnham and D. Y. Sogah, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,414,372 (Nov. 8, 1983) and 4,524,196 (June 18, 1985) showed that acrylic star polymers can be prepared via group transfer polymerization by coupling "living" polymer with a capping agent having more than one reactive site or by initiating polymerization with an initiator which can initiate more than one polymer chain. Initiators that could produce acrylic star polymers with up to 4 arms were demonstrated.
R. J. A. Eckert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,917 (1978), describing hydrocarbon star polymers suggested that small amounts of other monomers (e.g., methyl methacrylate) may be included (Col. 3, lines 22-28) and that ethylene dimethacrylate may be used as a coupling agent (Col. 5, lines 22-28). A similar suggestion is made by T. E. Kiovsky, U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,893, cited above.
J. G. Zilliox, P. Rempp and J. Parrod, J. Polymer Sci., Part C, Polymer Symposia No. 22, pp 145-156 (1968), describe the preparation, via anionic polymerization, of a mixture of star polymers having 3 to 26 polymethyl methacrylate arms attached to cores of ethylene glycol dimethacrylate. The mixture also contained linear polymethyl methacrylate. The article says the lengths of the individual branches were constant but that the number of branches per star "fluctuates considerably", giving rise to a very high polydispersity.
3. Uses of Star Polymers
Hydrocarbon star polymers have been used as additives to improve the impact strength of polyphenylene ether resins--W. R. Haaf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,055 (1983); dry nylon--W. P. Gergen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,470 (1980); rubber-modified polystyrene--A. Aoki et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,881, cited above; and chlorinated polyvinyl chloride resins M. H. Lehr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,644 (1980).
Hydrocarbon star polymers have also been added to asphaltic concrete to improve the service life--C. R. Bresson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,259 (1980); to polyetherester resins to provide a desirable overall balance to properties--R. W. Seymoure, U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,286 (1977), and to lubricating oil to improve the viscosity index and act as a dispersant--T. E. Kiovsky, U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,893 (1978).
Hydrocarbon star polymers have also been used to prepare thermoplastics having good clarity by blending them with thermoplastic resins such as methyl methacrylate/styrene/butadiene copolymers, polyester urethanes, epoxides, acrylics, polycarbonates, polyesters, etc.,--E. L. Hillier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,254 (1977).
Acrylic star polymers, because of the limited selection heretofore obtainable, have not been put to as great a variety of uses.